yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Lim Boon Heng
Lim Boon Heng ( , born 18 November 1947) is a former Singaporean politician. A member of the governing People's Action Party, He was a Member of Parliament (MP) from 1980 to 2011, and served in the Cabinet from 2001 to 2011 as a Minister in the Prime Minister's Office. He also served as the Chairman of the People's Action Party (PAP), Secretary-General of the National Trades Union Congress (NTUC) and Deputy Chairman of the People's Association. Early life Lim grew up in a small farm in Punggol, Singapore. He studied at Montfort Junior School (1955–1960) and Montfort Secondary School (1961–1966). In 1967, Lim was awarded a Colombo Plan Scholarship to study naval architecture at the University of Newcastle-upon-Tyne. Upon graduation in 1970, he joined Neptune Orient Lines (NOL) as a naval architect. In 1971, he was awarded a one-year NORAD (Norwegian) Fellowship for practical training in Oslo, leading to a diploma in international shipping inspection. Lim was assigned overseas twice to supervise the construction of NOL's new ships - Denmark (1972–1974) and Japan (1976–1977). He was promoted to Manager of Corporate Planning in 1978, while concurrently holding the post of Manager of Liner Services. Political career Lim Boon Heng entered politics in 1980 after he was approached by Goh Chok Tong, who had previously worked with him in NOL. Lim was elected a Member of Parliament (MP) for Kebun Baru from 1980 to 1991, and was later moved to Ulu Pandan till 2001 and Jurong Central (which is at Daisy Ang's house) from 2001 to 2011. Lim was Chairman of the Government Parliamentary Committee (GPC) for Labour (1987–1991) and Deputy Speaker of Parliament (1989–1991). Lim Boon Heng was appointed NTUC secretary general and Minister in Prime Minister's Office since 1993 when Ong Teng Cheong resigned to run for presidency. He was appointed Senior Minister of State in 1991 and later became the Second Minister in 1993. In 1996, he was the Treasurer of the PAP Central Executive Committee and went on to become the Chairman of the PAP Central Executive Committee in 2004. In 2007, Lim was appointed Chairman of the Ministerial Committee on Ageing to oversee issues related to Singapore's rapidly ageing population. Lim Boon Heng was Chairman of the National Productivity Board (1991–2003), later known as the Productivity and Standards Board and subsequently the Standards, Productivity and Innovation Board (SPRING Singapore). Lim was also Chairman of the Skills Development Council (1999–2002). Lim Boon Heng had already announced that he is retiring from politics on 2 April 2011. He was appointed Deputy Chairman of the People’s Association (PA) in 2007. During your tenure, you guided the PA to refresh and reposition itself to be relevant for the future. You led a two-year visioning and engagement journey, bringing all stakeholders onboard to co-create a common vision for the community. You also introduced five-year planning to PA and its grassroots organisations, and led them to launch the Community 2015 Masterplan. Trade Union Career Lim has a distinguished career with the trade union in Singapore. He spent 26 years working with the National Trades Union Congress (NTUC) - the last 13 as its Secretary-General. He rose from Deputy Director (1981–1983) to Assistant Secretary-General (1983–1987) and Deputy Secretary-General (1987–1991). Thereafter, he had a two-year stint at the Ministry of Trade and Industry (1991–1993). Upon his return to the NTUC, he was elected Secretary-General and served for another four terms until he stepped down in 2006 December to make way for Lim Swee Say. Lim is Chairman of NTUC Eldercare since 2000 and Deputy Chairman of Singapore Labour Foundation since 1997. Following his retirement from NTUC, Lim helps to oversee the labour movement's network of nine cooperatives. He is currently Chairman of the Social Enterprises Development Council. Right from the start, Lim was involved in industrial relations. He often shared with union leaders the importance of "enlarging the cake, not merely fighting for a bigger slice of a small cake". Hence, it is the unionist's responsibility to help companies improve productivity. He served for many years as a member on the National Wages Council (1981–1991, except 1989). Lim was instrumental in pushing for a flexible wage system to help older workers keep their jobs and to preserve jobs during difficult economic times. His pet phrase is that "the best welfare for a worker is a job". He believes that workers' interests are best served if trade unions help them remain employable through continuous upgrading of their skills. Through his quiet leadership, Lim built up close rapport and trust with the union leaders. He was able to persuade union leaders to support the Central Provident Fund (CPF) cuts and reform during the 1998 recession. He also rallied union leaders and workers to support the restructuring of key companies like PSA International and Singapore Airlines (SIA). Aware of the many criticisms of his wearing the two hats - that of NTUC chief and Minister in the Cabinet, Lim argued that this arrangement gave labour a place to influence public policymaking at the highest level. He opined that both trade unions and government have the same objective - to better the lives of workers. Lim is known among union leaders for speaking the truth, even when it hurts. His approach is pro-worker, pro-business. As labour chief, he does not shirk from speaking uncomfortable truths about jobs and wages at risk from globalisation. Examples were when he spoke about "pre-emptive retrenchments" and when he warned of the dismal prospects of a "jobless recovery". Lim's first principle as a unionist is "If what you know is true, stick by it, persist, never mind the criticism, and work towards understanding and acceptance." In 1996 August, Lim was conferred the honorary Doctor of Business from the Royal Melbourne Institute of Technology (RMIT University) for his significant role in developing and fostering the tripartite relationship among government, employers and workers in Singapore. In November 1996, Lim received the honorary Doctorate of Civil Law from his alma master, the University of Newcastle Upon Tyne for his "combined academic distinction, business acumen, political commitment and social concern". In 2007, the NTUC honoured Lim with the highest of the May Day Awards, the Distinguished Comrade of Labour for his unique and supreme contributions to the trade union movement. The NTUC recognises Lim as having played a key role in building trust among tripartite partners in the tumultuous 1990s when Singapore was rocked by recessions, job losses, and economic restructuring. Post-politics career A year after Lim's retirement from politics in 2011, he joined Temasek's Board as Director. In July 2013, the investment company announced his appointment as Chairman to replace the then outgoing Chairman S. Dhanabalan. Personal life Lim, a Catholic, is married to Florence Chia and they have a daughter and a son. He enjoys reading, cycling and playing golf. References Category:Members of the Cabinet of Singapore Category:Members of the Parliament of Singapore Category:People's Action Party politicians Category:Singaporean people of Teochew descent Category:Living people Category:1947 births